


City Boyfriend

by bearielfdancer



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Byulyi and Yoongi are partners in crime, Byulyi is the goddess of unity, Deities, F/F, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Min Yoongi is an acutal city, Secret Santa, This is barely beta'd so we die like men, This was based off of a prompt, Yongsun and Jimin are best friends, Yoongi calls Byulyi Moona because when she gets drunk her face turns into a raddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearielfdancer/pseuds/bearielfdancer
Summary: Tunblr Prompt: The city is actually a person, and they can control the buildings and ground around them at will. They sometimes intervene in fights, but mainly takes revenge on petty people, and takes great delight in tripping cat callers.Credit goes to this lovely creator: https://storypromptsforfun.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	City Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Urban Fantasy, and I really REALLY tried my best. I feel like it came out more like a crack fic than anything. ut O do hope you enjoy your fic

Call it what you want, paranoia,a gut feeling, madness, delusion and whatever other adjective that falls under those sae negative connotations But Jimin knew from the time he stepped foot off the bus and into Seoul, he knew someone or something was watching him, and quite often at that.

He always kept to himself, even now as he was on his way to work at the little flower shop down the block from his apartment complex, Jimin kept his head down as he passed by a group of guys who had seemed to have taken interest in his seemingly feminine appearance and began to cat-call him. Hiding his disgust, the blond haired flower keep kept pushing forward trying to ignore the steady footsteps of the men following behind him. 

“You’re doing it again Yoongi.” Byulyi looked at the younger deity tapping his fingers on the ledge of the building as he watched his supposed love interest being followed by a group of scum that called themselve’s men, his jaw clenched as he saw one of the men reach out to snag the poor boy by his arm and pulled him back.

He nearly saw red and the buildings began to rumble causing pedestrians began to scatter wondering what was going on. He felt a slap on his arm and turned to glare at the brunette before sighing at the challenging look Byulyi was giving him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Moo-na.” He muttered and kicked a pebble, looking the other way so Byulyi couldn’t see the apparent lie on his face, Yoongi kept watching the exchange as well as trying to keep his anger in check at what was unfolding before him. He did a fair job in running Seoul as a whole and tried to keep his head leveled when confronted with his people fighting. He found entertainment in breaking up fights as well as causing idiots like down below fall and break their face on the pavement, call it sadistic, but you had to get your kicks somehow out of your 24/7 full time gig of being a city that was so peacefully bestowed by the other gods. 

Yoongi heard Byulyi scoff at the nickname and hid a snicker as he felt her presence close in on him.

It was no secret the city god was crushing on a mere mortal, who happened to have the fullest cherub cheeks and a beautiful laugh, straight or fluffy hair that rivaled any other goddess depending on the day and seemingly unblemished honey golden skin he just wanted to run his fingers all over and kiss- wait… 

He was getting a little too far into his head and with a clearing of his throat straightened his suit to hide the obviously growing affection for the mortal he was feeling.

“I know you’re not one to talk though, I see you trying to court that one cute girl that’s always with him.” Yoongi smirked when he heard the brunette sputter in disbelief, she thought she had been really secretive with that? But who was she fooling when her partner was literally Seoul himself. “Ah, isn’t that her right there?” 

The teasing tone that was held in his voice caused the older to pluck his ear and he hissed, glaring at the older as she cackled, Yoongi looked down to see the pretty girl his partner had taken a liking to as well. 

“Shouldn’t you be helping people tie knots or something.” Yoongi saw his Moona jump up and quickly take her leave but not without getting one last jest in, scoffing Yoongi looked back over the ledge to see the young girl screaming at the group and smirked, he could see why Byulyi had taken a liking to her, she was feisty when it came to the ones she cared about. The sound of his pager buzzing in his front pocket caused him to frown, back to work it was then. Looking at his watch he groaned, taking one last glance at the two rushing over to the flower shop Yoongi snapped his fingers before disappearing, but not before sending the group of guys who were walking away with their egos hurt into a sewer hole. 

Jimin looked up at the building where Yoongi and Byulyi once stood and sighed, he swore there was something watching him no matter where he went. It was always a lingering piercing gaze, the same exact one his landlord seemed to give him whenever they crossed paths, the blond could feel goosebumps rising and yelped when Yongsun pushed him into the shop.

“Enough daydreaming Jimin, let’s get to work!” Yongsun beamed at the younger as she grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist. Those flowers weren’t going to sort and arrange themselves any time soon and the faster they got it done, the faster they could go on break before the night rush came in. 

“That really isn’t fair Yongie-noona. I know you feel the same gaze too, it seems to follow me everywhere I go. I swear it’s a spirit or something.” Jimin huffed as he pulled his gloves on and began to head towards the back to grab flower pots. He could feel his Noona roll her eyes from where he was but chose to ignore it. He knew he wasn’t crazy and he would prove it if he had to. 

“Jimin talking about that weird gaze he’s always feeling again?” A new voice emerged in the shop causing the younger to yell as the hose slipped in his fingers spraying water everywhere. Quickly flailing to cut the water source off he groaned, like this day could get any better, first he was being followed, then harassed and to add salt to the wound he was being teased once again.

“Not you too Seokjinie-hyung…” Jimin whined as he saw his ever ethereal hyung pulling the blinds of the shop open to welcome more light into the store, the way the sunlight hit his hyung literally caused him to over water the poor hydrangeas due to being so enthralled by the elders' beauty and with a sharp call of his name quickly pulling the watering pail up splashing even more water into him. He heard his hyung tsk and felt the pail being gently pried from his hands and his now wet hair being ruffled. 

“Aigoo Jimin, I have a change of clothes in the back so you don’t get sick, Yongsun-ah can you help him?” Seokjin flagged the older down telling her exactly where to find the spare clothing at and handed her the keys quietly watching as the two quickly left to the back.

Jimin looked back at his hyung once more and his eyes widened when he literally saw the older swirl his finger and the excess water that was drowning the flower literally pulled from the soil, opening his and closing his mouth like a fish, the blond saw a wink and a finger pressed to plush lips to notify him to keep quiet before he finally turned the corner with Yongsun to change his clothes. 

For the rest of the day Jimin couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen and truly wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him or did he really see Seokjin split water from a plant with his bare fingers? Maybe? But was he also severely sleep deprived from working on choreography last night? Yes, even though rent was surprisingly inexpensive for being as nice as they are, he had to keep two jobs to help support his schooling for dance, which was far from inexpensive.

“Jiminie, I’m off work now and am getting something to eat, do you want anything?” Yongsun was half way out the door before she nearly forgot to ask Jimin if he wanted anything. 

“Ah, my usual from that cute little cafe please?” Jimin did his best puppy eyes hoping his Noona would cave and spoil him just a little, sure the cafe was a little bit further from where they usually go on their lunch breaks but they had THE best yaksik and muffins in the whole area and he swore them in his life time and time again. 

“Jimin-ah… you and your sweet tooth. Because it’s on the way to my date sure…”

Jimin was bouncing for joy that Yongsun had agreed but quickly stopped and snapped his head towards her, a date? 

“Shit…”

“Shit, is right. Yongsunie-Noonaaaaa~~~ when were you going to tell me? Is it that one girl that’s always dressed like she could take over the world?” Jimin practically jumped over the check out desk in excitement but quickly caught himself as there was a cactus right in front of him and he didn’t need another trip to the ER for a silly accident.

“Ah, yes… it’s her. But don’t make too much fuss okay, you know it’s hard to get by without people noticing me and my relationship status.” Yongsun sighed recounting how many times she’d be ousted for just doing her daily thing. Working at the flower shop was the only normal thing she could keep control of when she wasn’t doing photo shoots. 

“Aigoo, I knew it. The way she looks at you says it all.” The blond sighed so dreamily before pouting after realizing he hasn’t had a date in a long… Long time. As if sensing the sudden mood change, the older coped and went to squish Jimin’s cheeks.

“I’ll tell you ALL about it when I get back Jiminie, and we’ll start looking for a boyfriend for you.” Planting a tender kiss on his forehead Yongsun waved goodbye so she wouldn’t be any more late to this date she had. 

Jimin sighed as he watched her retreating back grow further and further. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness began to creep in as he continued about his daily tasks around the shop, helping customers here and there when they came in.

When had his love life gotten so lonely to the point he needed to feed off of his best friends love life? Biting his lip the blond huffed and shook his head, no need to get in his feelings about his non-existent love life when new mulch needed to be laid down for an income shipment of flowers. 

Dragging his feet towards the greenhouse, Jimin grabbed the ladder and began working in pulling bags down quietly humming to himself

🏙️

Yoongi’s hand twitched as he stood in front of the flower shops door, dare he go in? It wouldn’t seem weird for him to stop by and pick up flowers from the place his tenant worked, right? It wasn’t like he was stalking the kid or anything. Putting his hand down Yoongi sighed and began to walk away, forget it. He couldn’t do it without seeming really forward and pushy. 

But on the other hand, he knew Byulyi wouldn’t let him live it down for being a big chicken, suffer the shame of rejection, or the shame of being made fun of from his partner in crime…? Shame of rejection it is.

“Come on Min Yoongi, pull your underwear out of your ass and just ask him out.” The city took a deep breath and pulled the door open a little more forcefully than he should have and stepped into the shop. Today is the day he would ask Jimin out, no more lollygagging. 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment!” The blond called from the back as he was trying to reach for the last bag of mulch, he really hadn’t wanted to climb all the way down, move the ladder and climb all the way back up. He was already in pain from pulling the other 5 bags down and just wanted to be done with this laboring task. 

Snagging the mulch bag by the corner Jimin triumphantly cheered and began to pull it over to him, unaware of the ladder beginning to tilt to the side until he felt the ladder wobble and it was too late. 

“Ah!” The sound of several thuds and clattering had Yoongi reacting faster than usual and he was in the back in no time. Looking at the mess around him he could see that Jimin was on the ground trying to lift the heavy mulch bag off of the ladder that had fallen on his ankle. 

“Jimin-ah let me help you.” Yoongi strode over and quickly lifted the bag off of the ladder before picking it up, but not missing the wince the younger had made.

“Yoongi-ssi, what a surprise!” Holding his hand out for help he nearly yelped at the surprising strength Yoongi has as he was pulled up from the floor and quickly steadied himself. Jimin’s breath hitched as he found himself staring into his landlord’s sharp feline like eyes and that feeling came back, the stare that he normally felt no matter where he was, the one that had him questioning his sanity, the one that had his friends constantly teasing him. This… was that stare.

“I-uhm…” Yoongi couldn’t help the throaty chuckle that escaped as the younger tried to find his words.

“I believe the words are, you’re welcome Jimin-ah.” Jimin snapped his mouth shut, not even knowing when it had opened in the first place and snapped out of his stupor.

“Ah, yes. Thank you Yoongi-sii, I really appreciate it.” Clearing his throat he pulled himself out of the warmth that was being provided by the older and straightened his apron out, the flush on his cheeks seemingly permanent though. “I-Is there anything I can help you with by the way?” 

Yoongi hummed as he looked at Jimin, despite them being nearly the same height this was thoroughly amusing him. 

“Flowers?” 

“Flowers? Oh, flowers!” Jimin wanted to slap himself at the silly question and began to walk towards the front motioning for the deity to follow. “Are you going on a date Yoongi-ssi?” 

Jimin watched as Yoongi walked around the store picking out a variety of lilies, roses, hydrangeas, some ivy, mercury, and a sunflower until it made quite a very large yet beautiful bouquet. The sunflower was definitely something he’s never seen before in all of his months of flower arranging at this little shop, but for some reason it complimented the colors nicely He bit his lips and nervously wrung his hands together because he didn’t want to mess this order up, especially if his landlord was asking for it. He felt his hands begin to shake due to his nerves as Yoongi handed the bouquet off to him, their fingers brushing against each other, the feeling of heat that shot through his body said otherwise and he quickly stepped back to clear his throat.

“I can have it done by tonight if you’d like Yoongi-sii, you’d usually have to call ahead for such a big order but because it’s downtime I can make it work. W-would you like to leave a card with it as well?” Jimin cursed his stuttering as he set the bouquet down on the workstation behind him and turned to begin to ring up the order.

“Yeah, handwritten if you don’t mind. Makes it more special that way.” Jimin wouldn’t look up… no, he couldn’t look up even if he wanted to. His cheeks were burning because everything that was being said by his landlord seemed like it was being directed towards him and he really didn’t know how to cope with it, especially the stare. 

“Y-Yes Yoongi-ssi. Anything in particular that you want it to say?” Jimin selected a finely decorated note card and the calligraphy pen and finally looked up at his landlord, he could feel his cheeks burning now and quickly looked back down, listening to the deep yet somehow soothing voice spill probably the most romantic words he’s ever heard in his entire 22 years of life.  
🏙️

Jimin covered his ears at the loud squeal Yongsun had produced as she hugged him tightly, he really was never going to hear the end of it now. So much for trying to get juicy details out of her and how her date went. 

“Guess I’m in for a very long night.” Jimin muttered as he pride himself out of Yongsun’s arms and headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea

🏙️

“Yah Kim Seokjin, you’re almost as bad as Min Yoongi over here! You can’t just procure your magic when they’re still within sight of you!” Byulyi fussed at the younger over her tea, it was their monthly meeting for everything regarding up and coming constructions, seasons changing over, the impulsivity to use their powers in front of humans.

“I knew what I was doing when I did it, besides it’s not like Yoongi isn’t doing it all the time. My poor baby was drowning.” The nature god pouted as he played with his boyfriend’s hair, it helped calm his nerves and as long as he was asleep he could grow little flowers here and there in the raven hair.

“I can do it, because I am the city. Besides, it’s not like I use it strictly for Jimin. I have to get my fun out of having this duty of maintaining myself somehow, cleaning up car accident after car accident or a building malfunction is hard work, yeah.” Yoongi caught the ball he was tossing up and sat up from his comfortable chair to look at the lot of everyone in his apartment and for a split second it was quiet until boisterous laughter filled the entire apartment

“Even I don’t believe that lie hyung, just face it. You’re whipped for the kid.” Jungkook snorted as he lifted his head off of Jin’s lap looking at the man in charge and made his way to sit up, tiny flowers falling from his hair here and there.

“I remember when Jimin first moved in with that one chick, Kim Yong...sun I believe.” Namjoon chuckled when Moonbyul began to recall the day Yoongi was having a crisis when Jimin had moved in, he literally blew a gasket causing a whole section of the neighborhood to be shut down an evacuated until they could clean up the mess. All because he couldn’t figure out if the pink haired cutie was straight or not, he may or may have not been envious over the girl spending most of her time with Jimin and boy did it rear its ugly head. 

Clearing his throat once more to restore order in his apartment, Yoongi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden knocking at his door. The raven haired deity groaned and had half a mind to turn whoever it was away but stopped to think that somebody could have been locked out, which meant even more work for him. The others in the apartment and probably all other residents in the surrounding area could feel the rolls of the ground from how hard he had rolled his eyes. 

“Coming, coming!” Yoongi quickly pulled his slippers on and begrudgingly opened the door and scowled at whoever it was that was up this time of night.

“Ah, I know it’s really late to bother you at this time, but I wanted to return your proposition from earlier.” Jimin couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks as he pulled a white rose from behind his back and presented it to the deity. Yoongi’s eyes widened and his cheeks began to burn a deep red. He was sure somewhere off in the distance he heard rumbling but none of that mattered right now, because here was Park Jimin, accepting his offer to go on a date. 

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.”


End file.
